Such valve components are known as pistons for shock absorbers, for example. A shock absorber piston is described in the document DE 37 01 557 A1. The shock absorber piston is formed from two piston halves that have a recess around their edges on the abutting faces that are in contact with one another, wherein the recess forms a circumferential groove. A piston ring is inserted into this groove. A fluid passage channel is formed in each piston half so that when the piston halves are assembled, a shock absorber piston is formed that has a through-flow channel. The piston halves are identical and are attached to the end of a piston rod by means of disk springs and supporting disks.
A further valve component in the form of a shock absorber piston is known from the document DE 100 13 638 C1. The shock absorber piston shown therein can be connected with a piston rod via a centric bore hole. In order to create a seal between the piston and the cylinder wall, the shock absorber piston has a groove around its edge, into which a piston ring is inserted. In order to create a seal, the piston ring is composed of an appropriate plastic. A supporting ring designed as an O-ring is incorporated in a further groove in the region of the joint line between the piston halves that form the shock absorber piston. The support ring is comprised of an elastically resilient material, which is compressed by the piston ring in the groove. If the piston ring forms a seal in the direction of the cylinder, the support ring serves to seal and compensate for tolerances between the piston halves. The piston halves have an identical shape, wherein projections and recesses are incorporated into the piston halves so that the piston halves can be securely and correctly positioned.